1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, a method of controlling the internal combustion engine, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-285870 discloses a control apparatus that detects instantaneous interruption in which a cylinder internal pressure signal detected by a cylinder internal pressure sensor instantaneously disappears and that, when the instantaneous interruption frequently occurs, stops control of a fuel injection period based on the cylinder internal pressure signal. The instantaneous interruption of the cylinder internal pressure signal is considered to occur due to activation of an engine when an output terminal of the cylinder internal pressure sensor is corroded or abraded.